e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~
|title = E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ |image = EG_Evolution_Concert_Logo.jpg|Concert logo |artist = E-girls |caption= |start = July 15, 2017 |end = July 16, 2017 |released = |format = |label = |type = Tour |previous = E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" |next = E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~ }} E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ was a 2-day live concert by E-girls. It happened during July 15 and July 16, 2017 in Saitama Super Arena. This is the last concert to feature E-girls as a 19-member group and also as a project when, after the concert, E.G.family effectively started. A footage of the concerts was released in DVD/Blu-ray on December 28, 2017 as E-girls' first video release. Setlist Note:' Songs without an artist next to the song was performed by E-girls. # Go! Go! Let's Go! # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Pink Champagne # E.G. summer RIDER # Anniversary!! # Highschool♡love # All Day Long Lady # Celebration! # One Two Three # Diamond Only # CANDY SMILE # Mr.Snowman # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Himawari # Follow Me # UNIVERSE - ShuuKaRen # Take-A-Shot! feat. PKCZ® - ShuuKaRen # Monochro - Flower # Taiyou no Aitouka (Elegy) - Flower # Ordinary Girls - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # Konnichi What's Up! - Sudannayuzuyully # OH BOY - Sudannayuzuyully # CALL ME NOW - Sudannayuzuyully # Try Everything - Dream Ami # Hayaku Aitai - Dream Ami # Kimi no Tonari - Dream Ami # NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ - DANCE EARTH PARTY # WAVE - DANCE EARTH PARTY # POPCORN - DANCE EARTH PARTY # Love ☆ Queen - E-girls (11 member line-up) # Smile For Me - E-girls (11 member line-up) '-ENCORE-' # Bon Voyage # Love, Dream & Happiness DVD/Blu-ray '''''E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ is the first live DVD/Blu-ray release of E-girls. It was released on December 28, 2017 in two editions: 3DVD and 3Blu-ray. First presses include a special photobook. Editions * 3DVD (RZBD-86471~3, ¥5,980) * 3Blu-ray (RZXD-86474~6, ¥6,980) Tracklist ; Disc 1 # Go! Go! Let's Go! # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Pink Champagne # E.G. summer RIDER # Anniversary!! # Highschool♡love # All Day Long Lady # Celebration! # One Two Three # Diamond Only # CANDY SMILE # Mr.Snowman # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Himawari # Follow Me ; Disc 2 # UNIVERSE - ShuuKaRen # Take-A-Shot! feat. PKCZ® - ShuuKaRen # Monochro - Flower # Taiyou no Aitouka (Elegy) - Flower # Ordinary Girls - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # Konnichi What's Up! - Sudannayuzuyully # OH BOY - Sudannayuzuyully # CALL ME NOW - Sudannayuzuyully # Try Everything - Dream Ami # Hayaku Aitai - Dream Ami # Kimi no Tonari - Dream Ami # NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ - DANCE EARTH PARTY # WAVE - DANCE EARTH PARTY # POPCORN - DANCE EARTH PARTY # Love ☆ Queen - E-girls (11 member line-up) # Smile For Me - E-girls (11 member line-up) '-ENCORE-' # Bon Voyage # Love, Dream & Happiness ; Disc 3 * E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ SPECIAL DOCUMENT MOVIE Oricon Chart Positions ; DVD Total Reported Sales: 44,014* ; Blu-ray Total Reported Sales: 18,361* ; Joint Sales (DVD+Blu-ray) Total Reported Sales: 62,348* Package 4988064864713_3.jpg 4988064864713_2.jpg Participating Members * Dream (last concert) **Shizuka **Aya **Ami * Happiness **SAYAKA **Kaede **Fujii Karen **MIYUU (last E-girls concert) **YURINO **Suda Anna **Kawamoto Ruri (last E-girls concert) * Flower **Fujii Shuuka (last concert) **Shigetome Manami (last E-girls concert) **Nakajima Mio (last E-girls concert) **Washio Reina **Bando Nozomi **Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Takebe Yuzuna * DANCE EARTH PARTY ** ** ** Dream Shizuka * ShuuKaRen (last concert) ** Fujii Shuuka ** Fujii Karen * Sudannayuzuyully ** Suda Anna ** YURINO ** Takebe Yuzuna ; Guests * PKCZ® ** ** ** * E.G.family introduction VCRs ** (introduction for Flower) ** HONEST BOYZ® (introduction for Happiness) *** NIGO *** *** *** *** ** (introduction for Sudannayuzuyully) Concert Dates Gallery w720c-e_00173b930bfc2d06009bc86c68ee09b61148e5d9237e7955.jpg|E-girls (11 member line-up) w720c-e_74622b2da324df2a84910e1ddd29d94c4c3b13b5a981363e.jpg|E-girls (11 member line-up) w600c-e_ec47c256925161be84154e9c93227fcf3d088ed6e3c5958f.jpg|Dream (Shizuka, Ami, Aya) w720c-e_869c84c7822937576426bf3352f209aa2d262a538ba188e9.jpg|E-girls (11 member line-up) w720c-e_6e43c0648c0cddfbb1bd4379f558897b2c6c169d82168445.jpg|E-girls (11 member line-up)E-girls11人体制で初ライブ Dream Ayaは涙のラストステージ＜「E.G.family」メモリアルライブセットリスト＞ Trivia * This is the last concert of E-girls to include Dream members, as well being Dream's last activity. This is also the first and only concert to feature ShuuKaRen, as the group disbanded on December 31, 2017 following Fujii Shuuka's graduation. ** The song "Himawari" was centered by the Dream members, being their last performance as a group. * Aya and Fujii Karen celebrated their birthdays on the July 16 concert. * Dream Ami's first album Re:Dream and her first solo concert were announced on the July 16 concert. * The DVD/Blu-ray release of the concert was released on the same day as E-girls' 6th anniversary since debut. References External Links * Concert Announcement * Oricon Profile: DVD | Blu-ray Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Tours Category:E-girls DVDs Category:E-girls Blu-rays Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Tours Category:2017 DVDs Category:2017 Blu-rays